


In Code

by hunntea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: Jaehee always works late for her boss, Jumin. Jumin Han decides to check up on her and asks her to watch his cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was texting my friends about how cool it would be if Jaehee Kang and Jumin Han were in a secret relationship and here is what happened.

It’s late. But time never stopped Jumin Han from overworking Jaehee Kang. God, she practically lived in his office, and every second she spent there seemed longer than the one before.

“Unbelievable…,” she muttered at the stack of papers left on her desk to be due later the next day. Her hands grabbed at either side of the stack to straighten it out. “He needs to at least do some of his own work before going home to Elizabeth.”

“What was that, Assistant Kang?” a deep voice spoke from the doorway behind her, making her jump and drop all the paperwork that she had organized on the floor.

She groaned and dropped to her knees to pick up the scattered sheets. “Mr. Han, you scared me. I thought you would be home by now?”

He walked past her to his desk. “I seemed to have forgotten something,” he started, “but I can’t seem to remember what it was now.”

From her position on the floor, she could hear drawers being opened and closed, cabinet materials being shuffled, and sheets of paper being sorted through. “Did you forget the pen your father gave you?” she asked him.

She could hear him hum in thought. “Hmm?” she mimicked.

“Ah,” he replied to her finally. “Could you watch Elizabeth the Third this weekend? I’m going on a business trip and I can’t bring her with me.”

Jaehee’s face grew hot. Of course, they both knew what he was really saying in their own twisted code. _Spend the weekend with me in secret. I miss you and it’s been too long_ was what he basically told her. She thanked her own clumsiness for putting her on the floor, because if he saw her face right now nothing good would come of it.

When all the papers were finally arranged and straightened out she set them in front of Jumin. She didn’t have a chance to take her hands off the pile before Jumin set his own hands atop hers. “Well?”

Jaehee slipped her hands away from his and dusted off her skirt. She cleared her throat before speaking. Did she have her water bottle around? When did her mouth get so dry? “Yes,” she told him, avoiding any type of eye contact with her superior.

But even with no contact, she could feel his smile on her. “I’ll be leaving this weekend around 10. I would like you to be there around 9:30.”


End file.
